why would they want to hurt you?
by MissAbbeyKiss
Summary: Zero finds Alia upset, he attempts to cheer her up. Mild X/Alia


Along the halls she ran. Quickly. She was in a hurry, she was hurt, she didn't want to see anyone. Reaching her dorm she locked the door, ignoring the person behind her. Running into the bathroom she locked that door also. Trapping herself inside. Sinking down the back of the door she cried into her knee's."Alia?"she heard a concerned voice from beyond the door. Alia didn't reply, although she was a reploid she could cry, she could feel. Her body was emulating the feel of hurt, her throat was too dry to produce any words, only hoarse noises of pain. "Alia whats wrong?"the voice asked again. Alia just continued crying into her knee's,she was too hurt to do anything else,she didn't care to even try.

She managed to pull her headset off,even though it had already been switched off. Her hair hung down her back,just as lifeless as she was becoming. The blonde heard the door making a noise,keys turning. Knowing the person was unlocking the door she tried her best to muster the strength to pull herself out of the way. The door slowly creaked open. "Alia?"the voice repeated. Alia couldn't look up,not that she needed to,she knew it was Zero. He shut and locked the door before kneeling down infront of her."Whats up?"he asked quietly.

Alia's sobs just became louder,her body shaking yet unable to move. Zero sat against the door and pulled Alia to him. She gained the ability to move her head,but only to hide herself in his shoulder."...I've never seen you like this Alia,you're not like this."Zero said,gently rubbing circles into her back. Alia just carried on crying,not caring that Zero was with her.

Carefully,Zero pulled Alia onto his lap,knowing that words weren't getting through,he would try just comforting her. Minutes went by,maybe an hour at the most. Alia cried a lot,Zero didn't like it,he cared about her,he didn't want her to be like this. The small female eventually calmed down but looked so lost."You okay?"Zero quietly asked. The female just sniffed in reply and Zero sat her up on his knee."Okay,can you tell me whats got you so upset?"

Alia rubbed her little nose making it red."I-I-I..."she couldn't speak,she just stared at the floor hopelessly."Some one hurt?"Zero asked. Alia nodded the best she could."Is X hurt?"he asked,worried about his brother."I hope so."she muttered."You're hurt,aren't you...you and X have a fight?"he asked,still quiet. Alia briefly nodded."Sorry. I know he wouldn't want to hurt you,you probably just made him a bit angry."

"Like you would know."Alia mumbled,still staring at the floor."Well we were built from the same plans,we are brothers."

"Yeah,right. I'm just so..."Alia couldn't find the words or the will to finish that sentence,she just sat,not knowing what to do next."Look Alia I might not act like it but I do care about you,I think of you as my little sister. I don't like seeing you like this,so dry your eyes and then we'll go find X. Okay?"the hunter said,helping her stand up."Okay."she whispered.

X was lying on a bench in the park in town. It wasn't too far away from Maverick Hunter HQ,X spent a lot of time here. It was a great example of life,it had a view of the main bridge which was always full of traffic,people lounging about on the grass,and just a really nice place to be."Hey X!"

The blue hunter turned to see his little brother Zero walking towards him,pulling Alia with him. "Okay,now I believe you two have something to say to each other."

X and Alia just stared at each other,the noise around them became silent,and only they existed in the world in those moments."Guys."the two broke out of their trances to see Zero looking at them impatiently."...Sorry Alia,I didn't mean to upset you."X said hugging the small navigator. "I'm sorry too X."they held onto each other before Zero pulled them apart."Can we get back now,I'm not really comfortable with all the people staring at us."

They looked to see people passing by and nearby brightly smiling at them."Maybe they think you guys are dating or something."Zero suggested. "Or maybe that you just got us together."X laughed.

"Come on then."Alia smiled happily skipping out of the park like a little kid."*sigh*Can you?"X asked as the two hunters began following her."X I'm not going to intervene with your life when it comes to who your dating."Zero smiled."Please."X begged."...No."

"Oh come on!"

"No!"Zero yelled before running after Alia in attempt to avoid the conversation continuing.

(A/N: So yeah, tell me what you think. I like to think more of a X/Alia type of thing than X/Zero although I do get what people mean when they talk about all the stuff between the two characters. I just prefer to think of them as brothers. Being built from the same plans,I took this road with X and Zero's bromance from reading 'Whispers in time' by erico, another fanfic writer. If you get the time I highly recommend you read their stuff. Hope you enjoyed. ^-^)


End file.
